


for you

by 78PercentRegret



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, My First Fanfic, Sad Minho, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Soft Minsung, Supportive Jisung, Tags Are Hard, self-projection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/78PercentRegret/pseuds/78PercentRegret
Summary: Minho thinks he isn’t good enough, but he has Jisung and everyone else and maybe that’s all he needs





	for you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting any of my writing anywhere so please be nice. Anyway I hope you enjoy the story!! If I’ve made any mistakes then please let me know and I’ll amend them.

“We’re the same,” he’d say sweetly, eyes wide and sparkling, “Soulmates!” And Minho would admit that in a way, they were. With Jisung, everything was always natural and comfortable. Despite all his awkwardness, Jisung always made him feel _right_.  
Minho saw a lot of himself in Jisung, which the younger always revelled in, but when his thoughts got too much it only served to highlight his inadequacies. For how right Jisung made him feel, he’d end up making himself feel equally as wrong. Their mannerisms were similar but Jisung was brighter, more likeable than Minho. He was almost as perceptive as Minho but while he actively used it to support others, Minho always found himself hesitating, always only observing. He could list all of Jisung’s good traits and find a fault in each of his corresponding ones. They both think of themselves as very much the same, but Minho doesn’t think he’ll ever be enough for Jisung where they differ.  
And Minho knows this would devastate Jisung if he knew this was how he thought of him. To Minho, Jisung is everything he could ever want to be, and to Jisung, Minho is everything he strives to be.  
Though Minho’s insecurities are deep set and aren’t only in regards to Jisung. He’s voiced them before; crawled into Jisung’s bed and sobbed about how he didn’t feel good enough. About how amazing Chan is and how he always takes care of their friend group tirelessly, always works himself to the bone but makes time for Minho and everyone else regardless. About how endlessly kind and supportive Woojin is, always looking out for the boys and mothering them. About how Changbin is so incredibly talented and good at what he does and how passionate he is. About how hardworking Hyunjin always is, and how strong he is despite how people try to doubt him. About how Felix endlessly works to make up for where he can’t quite keep up, and how he always puts his absolute all into things. About how witty Seungmin is and how smart he is and how he always stays so on top of things. About how Jeongin works to improve himself constantly and always tries his absolute best. About how amazing everyone around him is and how could he possibly be enough in comparison?  
And Jisung holds him tight and holds him close as he goes on. Jisung tells him tirelessly that he’s good enough, and even if he isn’t good enough for himself he’ll always be good enough for Jisung.  
“Life sucks,” he’ll tell Minho, “but you’re still here, and you’ve cried a lot but you’re still here, and you’ve been through so much but _you’re still here_ , and we’re all thankful you are. _I’m_ thankful you are. I don’t know everything you’ve experienced but I know that you’re still here and there’s strength in that. Even if you think you’re not enough at the very least you make me happier. And that should matter, right?” Minho will give a tiny nod and it’ll give Jisung the strength to form an equally as tiny smile. “You’re strong and lovely and all these wonderful things and I love you. I love you so so much. We all do. And it’s fine if you can’t believe it yet because I will repeat these words to you as long as you need them. I will keep believing in you. So believe in me until you can believe in yourself.” And Minho comes back every now and then and he does repeat it. Always gives him another variation of the speech until Minho’s tears dry and they fall asleep in each other’s comfort. And every time he does Minho finds himself believing a little more.

Minho gazes at the boy in his arms fondly, observing the steady rhythm of his breathing, and the way the moonlight makes his prominent cheeks glow. The boy in his arms is so incredibly beautiful, in every way possible, and Minho will always be proud to know that of all the people in the world, he gets to be one of the one of ones who knows him. He’ll be proud even if he feels like he doesn’t deserve it. And Minho knows the thoughts will come back, knows the insecurity will creep in countless times over, but he knows Jisung will stay with him regardless.  
Minho can’t for the life of him understand why Jisung is still by his side, but Jisung has always chosen to stay. No matter how much Minho doubts himself, Jisung will always choose to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Kudos and comments would be nice but I appreciate just having this read aha. Again, thank you for taking the time to read this, it means a lot to me!
> 
> I think it’s worth noting that Jisung’s big dialogue is for the most part, stuff I’ve said personally and stuff I’d personally say again and again to anyone who needs it. I hope it can help with whatever you happen to be dealing with. Because words are powerful, you know? Again, I’ll believe in you no matter who you are until you can believe in yourself, I’ll love you until you can love yourself as well.
> 
> Writing is a type of art, and art is supposed to make you feel, right? So while I very much doubt my writing skills, I hope that I made you feel something while reading my story.


End file.
